mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Подземелья и Дискорды
, также Dungeons and Discords,My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Dungeons and Discords. Zap2it. Проверено 19 июля 2016.— семнадцатая серия шестого сезона и 134 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. Название является отсылкой на настольную ролевую игру от Wizards of the Coast Hasbro Dungeons & Dragons, которая спонсировалась посредством товаровMy Little Pony -Dungeons & Dragons T-Shirt Booster Fundraiser (2016-07). Проверено 1 августа 2016.Dungeons & Dragons teams up with My Little Pony. Крис Дюпуис. Dungeons & Dragons|. Wizards of the Coast (2016-08-02). Проверено 18 августа 2016. и имеет два прототипа, показанные в комиксах. Когда главные персонажи покидают город, Дискорд присоединяется к совершенно секретному мальчишнику Спайка и Большого Маки с ролевой игрой. Производство Предположительным названием эпизода было "BOYS’ NIGHT!!!!!", согласно Нику Конфалоне,Nick Confalone on Twitter: "No joke, this was the actual submitted premise title. RT @ForsakenBrony ...was there ever an alternate title? https://t.co/uJi5CCDnwo" Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-08-27). Проверено 28 августа 2016. который также дал эпизоду окончательное названиеNick Confalone on Twitter: "@InmanAlex @joshhaber no, I pitched "Dungeons & Discords" too, it's more like I send the annoying memos to josh changing every little thing". Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-08-28). Проверено 28 августа 2016. и «настоял на знаке "&" вместо "и"».Nick Confalone on Twitter: "@KalloSkull @ForsakenBrony We pitch titles all the time. I love Dungeons&Discords for it's D&D letters-- insisted on the ampersand vs "and"". Ник Конфалоне. Twitter (2016-08-27). Проверено 28 августа 2016. Данный эпизод является восемнадцатым по производственному счёту. Просматривая два скрипта MLPJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "Timeline story is going to be excellent. MLP scripts are really fun but a year!? That a long wait. And the Nimoy doc is happening. All good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. эпизодов с ДискордомJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "MLP fans. Two new Discord scripts coming down the pike." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016. в этом сезоне,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@PixarWood @TheBiggestJim Yup. At least two." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2016-06-06). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 30 сентября 2015 года Джон де Ланси утвердил: "Думаю, что оно из двух частей",John de Lancie on Twitter: "@DJ_The_Guardian I think it's a two-parter." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016.— после чего прочёл материал,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I've not read it yet - I'll get it next week - but I'm sure it's good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-01). Проверено 16 августа 2016. а 7 октябряJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I record on Wednesday. I will read the scripts tomorrow and let you know." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-04). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 2015 года записал его.John de Lancie on Twitter: "What I did today: Talked with Jessica about TimeLines; recorded two MLP scripts - you'll have to wait a year! And, got the NImoy doc script." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. «RPG-элементы», показанные в эпизоде, нарисовал Мэтт Херринг.Matt Herring did a great job designing the RPG elements. #MLPSeason6 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-08-27). Проверено 27 августа 2016. Фоны в фантазиях нарисовала Лора Бифано.Some amazing backgrounds courtesy of @Bifanoland! #MLPSeason6 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-08-27). Проверено 27 августа 2016. Карты персонажей из настольной игры нарисовала Чармейн Верхаген.I got to design some stuff, including these "Spike-drawn" "D&D" character cards for yesterday's MLP:FiM episode, lol. Чармейн Верхаген. Twitter (2016-08-28). Проверено 27 августа 2016. По крайней мере, в товарах было показано появление Радуги Дэш в ролевой игре и личном составе.The Biggest Jerk on Twitter: "@KTonarella Hasbro marketing has access to all the show designs." Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-08-20). Проверено 26 августа 2016. Книга "Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite", сюжет которой был раскрыт более чем за месяц до премьеры эпизода, но выпущенная через три дня после премьеры, ссылается на эпизод в девятой главе. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Дискорд возвращается после отсутствия на протяжении более чем половины сезона. Флаттершай собирает вещи для поездки из Понивилля. Тут появляется её давний друг Дискорд и думает, что она запланировала тропический отпуск для их двоих, однако Флаттершай объясняет, что едет вместе с друзьями в поход с ночёвкой в Як-Якистан. Дискорд разочаровывается внезапным отъездом Флаттершай, но та предлагает ему присоединиться к Спайку и Большому Маки: у них есть «секретное» занятие на случай отъезда главных персонажей. Дискорду становятся подозрительными слова о проведении ночи с «помощниками», но тем не менее Флаттершай говорит, что это отличная возможность расширить круг его друзей. Тогда Дискорд, всё ещё презрительный, принимает это. Лишь три из нас thumb|left|Дискорд остаётся с двумя «помощниками». На понивилльской станции попытки Дискорда разубедить Флаттершай в отъезде венчаются провалом. Тут приходят и другие главные персонажи, а Спайк и Большой Маки провожают их, как только те уезжают на Поезде Дружбы. В компании Спайка и Большого Маки Дискорду становится довольно-таки неловко. Как только те приближаются к нему, он пытается отойти от них, пока они не приглашают его на их т. н. «мальчишник». Дискорд заинтригован идеей ярких костюмов и танцев в стиле свинга. Спайк говорит ему, что они встретятся в замке Искорки на закате. В этот вечер Спайк и Большой Маки радуются началу своего мальчишника, и тут появляется Дискорд, причём явно эффектно. Он ожидает бесшабашного веселья в понивилльских хулиганских заведениях, но Спайк говорит, что никуда они не выйдут: они будут играть в игру. Всё ещё радостный, Дискорд предлагает пони-шарады, но Спайк и Большой Маки другого мнения: они садятся, дабы играть в настольную игру, к ужасу Дискорда: «Огры и подземелья». «Огры и подземелья» Спайк поясняет, что «Огры и подземелья» — это настольная ролевая игра, в которой игроки создают своих вымышленных персонажей и принимают участие в воображаемом приключении, где решения и результаты решаются броском кубика. Во время объяснений Спайка Дискорд проявляет мизерный интерес. thumb|Я накладываю на тебя Магическое заклинание! В игре Спайка является волшебником по имени «Гарбункл», а Маки, в свою очередь,— рыцарем-единорогом по имени «Сэр МакБигган». Целью является освободить «Принцессу Шмарити» от злого Кальмага. Дискорд весьма неохотно создаёт своего персонажа, а именно: лучника по имени «Капитан Вузз». Игра начинается, и Дискорд немедленно принимает несколько безуспешных решений,— в основном и целом, из-за отсутствия интереса,— а затем его персонаж получает наказания и воображаемое осмеяние. Доведённый до белого каления насмешками Спайка и Большого Маки, Дискорд заточает Большого Маки в волшебный пузырь и решает показать паре настоящий мальчишник. Стоит лишь Дискорду щёлкнуть пальцами, как раз! — и они оказываются в клубе танцев в стиле джаза и свинга, где Спайку и Маки предлагаются всякого рода коктейли и карточные игры. Впрочем, Спайк и Большой Маки хотят вернуться к «Ограм и подземельям»: первый из них предлагает Дискорду просто сесть и посмотреть, раз он не хочет играть. Оскорблённый, Дискорд решает вернуться в игру,— причём не в настольную, а в настоящую игру посредством превращения Спайка и Большого Маки. Дискорд — мастер подземелий thumb|left|Игра становится реальностью. В этом мире «Огров и подземелий» Спайк и Большой Маки принимают вид и умения их персонажей. Правда, опасности сейчас являются реальностью, а Дискорд контролирует всё, что происходит. Тут появляются злой Кальмаг и его армия — в виде живых карточных изображений — и атакуют Спайка и Маки. Те бросаются наутёк и после короткой защиты от потока стрел прячутся в пещере. Перед ними появляется Дискорд, и обозлённый Спайк ругает его за то, что тот испортил ему и Большому Маки игру. Тогда Дискорд спрашивает, с какой стати они его всё же пригласили,— Спайк же поясняет, что им просто-напросто было его жаль. Дискорд сразу же переносит троицу назад в тронный зал замка. Спайк продолжает объяснять, что Флаттершай рассказала им о его поведении перед отъездом и что они пригласили его к себе из вежливости. thumb|Могло быть и лучше. Дискорд обижается тем, что он, оказывается, не такой «классный» и его не так уважают, как он ожидал,— опозоренный, он решает уйти. Спайк и Большой Маки возвращаются в игру, но не могут сосредоточиться из-за мыслей об уходе Дискорду. Они зовут Дискорду назад, так как решают дать ему второй шанс,— в мгновение ока он тут как тут. Он извиняется за испорченный мальчишник, и Спайк с Большим Маки признают, что игра была потрясающей, когда Дискорд воплотил её в жизнь. Они просят его создать более расслабленную версию «Огров и подземелий» — тот радостно соглашается. Эпилог thumb|left|Дискорд заводит новых друзей, к счастью Флаттершай. Спустя немного времени главные персонажи возвращаются из Як-Якистана и идут в Замок Дружбы, где находят Спайка, Большого Маки и Дискорда, которые играют в «Огры и подземелья», да к тому же в живую. Когда они празднуют свою победу над Кальмагом, Флаттершай довольна, что Дискорд завёл себе новых друзей. Искорка предлагает выйти, пока не закончится игра, но Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай ни за что не соглашаются: более того, Радуга и Пинки присоединяются в игру. Войдя в игру, они принимают облик вымышленных персонажей и сражаются вместе со Спайком, Большим Маки и Дискордом против орд скелетов Кальмага. Цитаты :Флаттершай: Если ты ищешь чем заняться, можешь провести вечер со Спайком и Большим Маки. :Дискорд: смеётся :хлопок :Дискорд: Ты не шутишь. :Пинки Пай: Я захватила еду для йети! :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Разве я не говорила, что на леднике живёт йети-пониед? :Мини-Дискорд: голосом Сообщаю вам о долгожданном прибытии в замок духа хаоса и дисгармонии, властелина беззакония, сеятеля смут и создателя беспорядка, глашатая и бедлама... фанфару Дискорда! :Спайк: В мире, где вовсю царствует зло, маленький отряд воинов противостоит силам тьмы. Это... «Огры и подземелья»! :Спайк: Первый ход твой. Что будешь делать? :Дискорд: Прокляну себя за участие в этой адской затее? : : Сэр МакБигган?! : : Да! : : А я... Гарбункл? Это значит... Потрясающе! :Дискорд: Прощайте, волшебник Гарбункл и отважный Сэр МакБигган. Пусть вам улыбнётся провидение — вы избавите Спайктопию от ужасного Кальмага... вздыхает Когда я так говорю, игра кажется не такой уж и плохой. :Дискорд: Я-я... ээээээ... :Спайк: Что? :Дискорд: Я сссссс... :Спайк: Тебя не слышно. :Большой Маки: Ннет. :Дискорд: Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне жаль, ясно?! Мне жаль, что я испортил вашу игру и что думал, будто я лучше вас! задыхается быстро Теперь давайте поиграем, пока этот вечер совсем не расстроился. :Сумеречная Искорка: Давайте просто закроем дверь и дадим им закончить... что бы это... ни значило. :Радуга Дэш: Ну нет! Вы видели меч Большого Маки? Я присоединяюсь к ним! :Пинки Пай: Да! Не знаю, что это, но выглядит супер-пупер здорово! Галерея Справки en:Dungeons & Discords uk:Потвори та підземелля Категория:Серии шестого сезона